Gamer
by Graciela Pettrov
Summary: Sakura e eu tínhamos muito em comum. Na verdade, nós éramos parecidos até demais, tirando, é claro, o fato de ela ser uma garota. Eu estava mais do que ciente disso. [ UA SASUSAKU HOT ]


**_Essa é pra quem curte jogos+sasusaku+hentai _** :p

**_Boa leitura_**

Sakura e eu nos conhecemos através de Naruto e até então éramos apenas duas pessoas com um amigo em comum.

Isso até o idiota começar a namorar Hinata e sumir durantes as batalhas online. Quando o coloquei contra a parede ele me disse ter um player para substituí-lo, que além de ser melhor que ele era também melhor que eu. Apesar do exagero, não custei a acreditar, pois qualquer um era melhor que Naruto, ele apenas jogava ocasionalmente, não era um Gamer. Na verdade, ele só entrou para esse mundo depois que lhe apresentei os Eroge. Era péssimo em qualquer MMORPG, pois ficava enchendo o saco dos outros players. Era impaciente e barulhento e às vezes me dava vontade de matá-lo e esconder o corpo.

Mas apesar de todos os seus defeitos como player, confesso que fiquei bem puto quando ele abdicou dos jogos para ter mais tempo com a namorada. Isso implicaria em eu tendo que reiniciar um 4X que começamos juntos há quase um ano, pois não faria sentido continuar sozinho. Naruto era foda, no pior sentido da palavra.

Enfim, qual não foi minha surpresa quando, num belo dia, ao abrir a porta da minha casa me deparar com uma criatura do cabelo rosa medindo, no máximo, um metro e sessenta de altura.

Era Sakura, ou mais ou menos isso... Da porta pra fora era ela Sakura Haruno, mas quando estávamos com um joystick na mão era [MASTERPERVE].

Sim, com CapsLook ativado e tudo.

Esse foi o começo de uma amizade bem saudável que já durava três anos. Ela me acompanhou fechar o braço esquerdo de tatuagens e eu a acompanhei ficar cada dia mais bonita.

Nosso convívio era tão saudável que agora, depois de termos vinte e eu morar em meu próprio apartamento, Sakura estava pulando em minha cama sem dó nem piedade, e eu estava simplesmente hipnotizado com seus movimentos. Não sei dizer ao certo quando comecei a olhá-la com outros olhos, mas eu com certeza adorava quando ela sentava em meu colo às vezes, ou quando me abraçava por trás enquanto eu fazia uma partida solo em algum FPS. Quando ficava me fazendo cafuné depois de um turno exaustivo.

Definitivamente todas nossas ações nos levaram ao momento em que estamos agora.

...

O relógio marcava duas horas da tarde quando ela chegou com sua mochila à tiracolo e me pegou desprevenido enrolado em uma toalha e saindo de um banho recém-tomado; que riu da minha cara, ligou o game, se jogou na cama e simplesmente ignorou minha presença. Naruto e ela tinham uma cópia da chave, não sei como conseguiram, pois não foi eu quem deu.

Me vesti desconfortavelmente no banheiro e começamos nosso mais novo 4X; não tão novo assim, pois começamos um assim que desapeguei do meu com Naruto e Sakura e eu começamos a ir regularmente um na casa do outro. As horas passaram e quando tirei os olhos da tela do monitor para o meu celular, já passava das sete da noite. Dei uma cheirada básica nas axilas e elas anunciavam que era hora de outro banho.

Sakura estava deitada de bruços virada para o pé da cama e eu no oposto, encostado na parede, onde ficava os travesseiros. Decidi não atrapalhar sua partida e aproveitei para verificar minhas mensagens. Uma delas consistia em Naruto perguntando se eu já tinha "comido algodão doce", entendi a referência e o respondi mandando-o tomar no cu.

Tinha acabado de receber um "LOL" do loiro quando a perna esquerda de Sakura veio de encontro as minhas para chamar minha atenção quando ela percebeu que eu estava mexendo no celular.

Bati de volta na perna dela e bloqueei o smartphone.

— Se vira aí, vou banhar.

— Covarde! — Ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

[...]

Quando voltei do banho descobri que não conseguiria mais prestar atenção em jogo algum.

Devo confessar que já fazia uns bons quarenta minutos que a visão perfeita do bumbum da minha querida amiga virado em minha direção estava me distraindo da estratégia que bolamos.

Sakura não foi a única garota a já ter deitado na minha cama, claro, mas há uma grande diferença entre ver uma garota segurando um joystick, e ver uma usando um.

Digamos que a segunda visão me deixava de pau duro.

O que era um problema, pois diferente das outras garotas, Sakura e eu nunca tínhamos ficado ou sequer falado sobre isso. O negócio era ficar pianinho ali perto dos travesseiros.

Que os deuses do Game não me ouçam, mas eu largaria qualquer partida para ficar com ela.

— Ok, vamos dá uma pausa nesse por hoje. — Ela disse finalmente sentando e alongando os braços.

Eu só dei de ombros, concordando, nem estava mais prestando atenção mesmo.

Sakura pulou da cama, pegou sua mochila e foi em direção ao banheiro enquanto eu salvava todo o nosso progresso do dia.

Estava vasculhando o menu de jogos quando uma notificação sobre uma batalha online piscou no perfil dela.

— Você tem um desafio!— Gritei.

— É de tempo? — Gritou de volta do banheiro.

— Não, só alguém te desafiando, nada demais.

Ela logo colocou a cabeça pra fora da porta do banheiro, e eu sabia que estava apenas enrolada em uma toalha.

— Qual o nick?

Cliquei pra abrir o pop-up e foi impossível não franzir as sobrancelhas.

— [VikingEscroto], que merda.

Eu não era lá a pessoa mais criativa para nicks, o meu era [UchihaS], só para se ter uma ideia. Sakura era bem mais criativa que eu nesse ponto; o [Viking Escroto] também.

Ela soltou uma risada quando eu falei o nome.

— Eu vou tomar um banho, mas se quiser jogar com um viking escroto, fica à vontade. — E voltou para o banheiro.

Normalmente não acessávamos o perfil um do outro e muito menos pegávamos desafios, confesso que, apesar de sermos uma dupla, às vezes havia um pouco de rivalidade. Mas confesso também que eu sinceramente gostaria de saber como uma pessoa com um nick desse jogava, então aceitei o desafio e ativei o headphone. Não iria falar nada, mas é bom ouvir o outro player, normalmente tem alguém ajudando e dá pra ouvir toda a estratégia.

Fala, meu bom. A voz soou nos fones.

Bem, pelo menos ele não tinha sotaque. E daria para me distrair da Sakura tomando banho à menos de cinco metros de mim.

Essas ideias estavam meio que bugando minha mente ultimamente.

[...]

Durante meus quinze minutos jogando com [VikingEscroto] apendi apenas três coisas: a primeira era que eu estava superconcentrado, ou seja, a bunda de Sakura Haruno não afetou minha jogabilidade à longo prazo; dois: meu oponente era um noob tão sem noção quanto seu nick; e três: ele estava acompanhado de uma garota, e ela era daquelas que apenas seguram um joystick.

Falando em garotas, em algum ponto do jogo, Sakura acabou seu banho e sentou ao meu lado na cama. O cabelo úmido dela tocava meu ombro, pois eu estava sem camisa e ela meio grudou o ouvido no headphone para ouvir o escroto falando.

Pausa pra uma água? O oponente questionou, e em resposta eu pausei meu personagem.

Aproveitei para estalar os dedos e alongar as costas, estava naquela mesma posição há muito tempo e isso era péssimo para minha coluna.

Já ia perguntar se Sakura queria terminar aquela última partida, quando a voz feminina soou bem distinta nos fones, o que indicava que a pessoa estava falando bem perto do ouvido do meu oponente:

Se você ganhar essa vai ter o melhor boquete da sua vida.

Olhei para Sakura e seus olhos arregalados e expressão divertida denunciavam que ela também tinha ouvido aquilo. Aparentemente, nosso amigo Viking tinha esquecido o microfone aberto.

Nos três anos em que eu dividia esse mundo virtual com Sakura, aquela não era a coisa mais estranha que já tínhamos ouvido durante essas batalhas online. E na maioria das vezes envolvia alguém tentando impressionar alguma garota, já que a porcentagem de jogadores era formada 80% por caras.

Sakura até mesmo usava um nick masculino. Ela dizia não querer um bando de idiotas enchendo o saco dela durante as partidas. O que era um argumento válido. Nem dava para desconfiar que [MASTERPERVE] era uma garota de cabelo rosa e baixinha; principalmente quando ela respondia às provocações e xingamentos entre os jogadores com o mesmo nível de boca suja.

Ela nunca usava o microfone, o que a tornou uma espécie de fantasma entre nosso grupo online.

Mas não para mim. Para mim, Sakura Haruno era bem real naquela camisa folgada, um short tão curto que estava quase totalmente escondido pela camisa, e meião listrado.

E ainda mais me olhando com a aquele sorriso faceiro, como se perguntasse "O que vai fazer agora?".

...

O que eu fiz quando o Viking voltou foi simplesmente fingir que estava jogando, quando na verdade apenas mexia no analógico para meu personagem não ficar imóvel e ouvia meu oponente falar besteira no meu ouvido.

Me virei para Sakura, ela agora estava deitada com a barriga pra cima e me encarava. Às vezes ela fazia isso, de ficar me olhado sem motivo aparente. Cobri seu rosto com a minha mão livre e ela acabou mordendo minha palma, depois agarrou meu dedo indicador e o colocou na boca.

A partir daquele momento eu simplesmente não prestaria mais atenção no jogo nem se quisesse. Se ela soubesse o que passava em minha mente vendo-a chupar meu dedo daquele jeito...

O som do fim da partida chamou minha atenção e tive que soltar minha mão pra tirar o fone.

Eu tinha perdido, mas não me importava.

— Você é muito bonzinho, Sasuke. — Ela disse enquanto eu encerrava tudo e voltava para o menu de jogos.

Coloquei os fones de lado e o joystick também, me virei para ela, a olhando de cima. A visão do meu dedo em sua boca rodando minha mente. Já estava começando a me arrepender de ter vestido apenas uma calça moletom.

— Quem sou pra empatar a foda de alguém — dei de ombros.

— Verdade, quem sabe isso se converta em carma, aí ninguém vai atrapalhar quando você ficar pela primeira vez com alguém. Seu virgem. — Disse sorrindo e batendo na minha perna.

Sakura vivia dizendo isso pelo simples fato de nunca ter me visto com outas garotas. É claro que eu saia, mas ela não precisava saber disso.

Um cara não conta suas conquistas pra garota que ele é afim. Essa é a regra básica para a sobrevivência masculina nesse mundo sem lei chamado romance.

— Yeah, quem sabe... — Me alonguei mais um pouco, esticando bem os braços e costas. De canto, percebi ela observando meus movimentos. — Mas não sou virgem há muito tempo.

Baixei os braços e tentei colocar minha mão no rosto dela de novo, mas dessa vez fui barrado. Sakura segurou-a, puxou mais meu braço e começou a traçar as tatuagens do meu pulso; que era nada mais, nada menos, que o Triângulo, o Círculo, o Quadrado, e o Xis do joystick. Aquela foi minha primeira tatuagem.

Já disse que não sou muito criativo.

— À essa hora, um viking escroto está recebendo o melhor boquete da vida dele. — Falou simplesmente, e foi impossível a visão de antes não voltar para a minha mente.

Só de pensar...

— Aa, boa sorte pra ele.

Puxei um dos travesseiros e o coloquei sobre minhas pernas, de repente aquela calça parecia fina demais. Mas Sakura era esperta, ela não era a melhor em MMORTS à toa... E percebeu meu movimento furtivo na hora.

Ela sorriu, largou minha mão e sentou de frente para mim. As pernas longas e torneadas e nuas se entrelaçando nas minhas.

— E você? Já recebeu algum prémio por uma vitória? — Agora suas mãos estavam apoiadas exatamente sobre o travesseiro em minhas pernas.

— Yeah, um power-up aqui, outro ali...

Ela sorriu de novo, era incrível como conseguia parecer extremamente sexy enquanto dava aquele sorriso angelical que ela tinha.

As vezes as ações de Sakura me deixavam confuso, ela era a única amiga, do sexo feminino propriamente, de verdade que eu tinha e era muito gostosa. Eu sabia que sim, era possível um homem e uma mulher serem apenas amigos e nada mais. Mas de uns tempos pra cá parecia que Sakura tirava os dias pra testar meu autocontrole.

Autocontrole esse que estava se esgotando.

Ela suspirou e me olhou, ainda sorrindo.

— Sasuke, Sasuke... Tão desatento. É incrível que você tenha conseguido algum power-up...

No foram necessárias mais palavras. Joguei o travessei de lado e a puxei de vez para o meu colo. É claro que ela não perdeu tempo e já estava com a boca na minha. Parecia que um imã nos puxava um para o outro.

Beijar aquela boca foi melhor que passar em qualquer fase de qualquer jogo. Apertar Sakura entre meus braços era muito, muito mais gratificante que fazer um drible com R3/RS no PES.

Eu a apertei com força, fazendo-a entender que eu não era lerdo porra nenhuma, apenas não queria estragar nossa amizade com uma incerteza de que o desejo vinha somente de mim. Eu tinha que mostrar que a desejava do jeito que ela parecia me desejar também, depois de todas aquelas provocações.

Segurei seu lábio inferior quando a senti puxar meu cabelo e arfar na minha boca.

Soltei seu lábio e procurei seu ouvido.

— O que você quer ouvir? Que eu quero transar com você? Que quero te ouvir gemer o meu nome?

Já podia senti-la se empurrando contra mim, aquele movimento era definitivamente eum sim para todas as minhas perguntas. Segurei sua cintura e a deitei, indo logo depois parar entre suas pernas. Procurei rapidamente uma posição confortável e encostei meu pau na perna dela.

— Que eu fico duro só de me imaginar fazendo tudo isso?

Ela passou as duas mãos ao longo das minhas costas, depois na minha barriga, me afastando um pouco pra poder me encarar.

— Uhum, era exatamente isso que eu queria ouvir. — Falou, uma das mãos agora no elástico da calça.

Tentei manter o pouco do autocontrole que ainda me restava. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundoq. Aquela mãozinha estava descendo...

— Isso não vai estragar nossa amizade?

Sakura mordeu o lábio e finalmente sua mão chegou onde queria. Onde eu queria. Juro que senti todo meu sangue descendo pro meu membro quando ela enfiou a mão por dentro da calça e me segurou entre seus dedos delicados.

Aqueles dedos que tantas vezes manusearam habilidosamente meu joystick enquanto jogávamos algum TPS ou FPS, agora estavam ali, me deixando mais duro que antes.

Ao que parecia, suas habilidades com os dedos não se limitavam apenas à controles...

— Nah, isso vai tornar nossa amizade muito mais interessante.

— Yeah...

E sumiu calça, short, camisa e meias.

START.

[...]

Desde que começamos a jogar juntos, Sakura sempre preferiu que jogássemos na minha casa. Isso não mudou quando começamos a faculdade e fomos morar em nossos próprios apartamentos. Ela dizia que meu game era melhor etc., quando eu sabia que, na verdade, ela só não queria o flat dela bagunçado.

Então, na grande maioria das vezes a gente jogava na minha casa, e eu, como "dono da porra toda", tinha a vantagem de definir meu joystick como controlador primário.

Não podia dizer o mesmo do sexo.

Deixá-la comandar a situação era tudo que poderia fazer naquele momento. Ver ela subindo em mim, as mãos passando pela minha barriga, aquele olhar cheio de desejo que eu ainda não tinha visto nela era tão gratificante que não fazia diferença entre qiem comandava ou não.

— Camisinha...? — Perguntei observando, hipnotizado, ela tirar uma das meias.

— Isso aqui? — Ela disse, puxando da própria meia o quadradinho laminado.

Aquele com certeza foi o melhor EASTER EGG que eu já tinha descoberto.

Quando Sakura se livrou da última meia e sentou em mim totalmente nua, foi que percebi que desejava aquilo mais do tinha consciência. Quando sua pele macia se encontrou com a minha, e nossas bocas se juntaram, eu quis agarrá-la e meter tudo com força.

Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam, pois no fim das contas transar nada mais é que uma partida estratégica. Não se pode dar PLAY e começar atirando para todo lado.

Foi pensando nisso que eu sutilmente tentei empurrar a cabeça dela para baixo, mas Sakura sempre ia só até meu umbigo e voltava para cima de novo. Tudo que eu estava conseguindo era sentir seus seios tocando todo meu tórax e virilha. O que não estava ajudando em nada a situação. Estava era me deixando com mais tesão.

Na terceira tentativa, ela enfiou a língua no meu umbigo e fez uns movimentos tão loucos que se eu fosse, de fato, virgem, teria gozado naquela hora.

— O que você quer, Sasuke? — Perguntou, depois de dar um beijinho na minha cintura. Tão perto do meu objetivo...

O sorriso faceiro em seus lábios dizia que eu não era o único que via aquilo como um jogo.

Sakura queria me ouvir, então que fosse. Se significasse ter aquela boca gostosa me lambendo, eu falaria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse.

— Me chupa.

Nunca tinha precisado pedir, as garotas, aquelas outras, iam diretamente ao objetivo. Elas não entendiam de estratégia como Sakura. E nenhuma delas, definitivamente, me chuparam como ela.

Pela primeira vez, não estar no controle era uma coisa boa.

[...]

Nada é melhor para um Gamer que ter um game que roda liso qualquer plataforma. Que não trava, nem tem bugs, sem falar nos gráficos perfeitos e super-realistas.

Mas nada, nada mesmo, se comparava à sensação de Sakura deslizando em mim. O negócio era fechar os olhos e mergulhar naquela sensação da pele dela se esfregando na minha. Das minhas mãos em suas pernas, apertando, puxando pra mais perto. Dos suspiros dela no meu ouvido.

Foi uma espécie de LEVEL UP quando ela me deu uma última lambida, ficou de pé e se abaixou novamente em cima de mim. Quando segurou meu pau e o deslizou pra dentro dela, bem devagarinho, como se desse REPLAY de uma jogada foda.

Falando em foda, aquele bumbum branquinho me chamava. Me fazia desejar muitas coisas. Me fazia desejar foder ele bem forte até deixá-lo vermelhinho. Era hora de tomar o controle da situação.

Sentei, saindo de dentro dela, e inverti nossas posições. Nós dois gememos quando a deitei de bruços e fiquei por cima e ela empinou a bunda para que eu pudesse meter de novo.

— Ah... gostosa... da porra. — Acho que balbuciei isso em seu ouvido enquanto a estocava.

— Ain, Sasuke...

Aquela voz tremida e abafada foi como um HEADSHOT em mim, não por um tiro, mas porque ela gozou chamando meu nome.

Olhei seu bumbum perfeito, que estava vermelhinho do jeito que imaginei.

Diante daquela visão, foi GAME OVER pra mim também.

[...]

Confesso que a primeira tentativa foi mais rápida do que eu imaginava. Mas depois houve mais três RESTART entre nós.

Um melhor que o outro.

Pela primeira vez em três anos, Sakura e eu estávamos na minha cama fazendo outra coisa além de jogar.

Naquele momento, estávamos apenas deitados, suas pernas enroladas nas minhas, sua cabeça e meu peito, a mão esquerda passeando preguiçosamente pela minha barriga. Curiosamente isso me lembrou da minha época de PS2, quando os fios conectores do joysticks se embolavam entre si e eu levava uma eternidade para separá-los.

Eu não pretendia me desgrudar de Sakura tão cedo, então apenas me movi minimamente para alcançar meu celular, já passava das vinte e duas horas. Pra mim o dia tinha passado tão rápido quanto uma partida com TIMER.

— Isso foi... — Comecei a falar, deixando o telefone de lado.

— Intenso. — Ela completou por mim.

Me mexi para que pudesse encará-la, ainda estava pensando em como ficaria nossa amizade, pois tinha que admitir: Sakura era a melhor parceira de estratégia que eu já tinha tido.

Mas precisavámos encarar o MONSTRO CHEFE.

Deitamos um de frente pra o outro. Ela me olhava, me esperando começar.

Comecei.

— Vamo lá... É o seguinte: transar com você foi bom pra caralho e se eu soubesse disso teria feito bem antes... — Sakura sorriu de canto com minha afirmação — Mas como a gente fica agora?

Ela suspirou com os olhos fechados, depois abriu aquele sorriso sincero.

— A gente fica aqui agarradinhos. — Levou os dedos ao meu rosto e parou na minha boca. — E vamos evoluindo nosso relacionamento por fases, o que você acha?

Sorri com a analogia ao game, nada melhor para definir nossa relação que isso. Beijei sua palma e a puxei para um na boca.

— Acho ótimo.

— Tô morrendo de sono — falou nos meus lábios.

Me beijou mais uma vez, depois se remexeu até estarmos de conchinha. Eu a acolhi, como se já tivesse feito aquilo milhares de vezes.

Tínhamos uma amizade saudável. Mas aquilo, aquele dia, parecia o começo de algo bem diferente.

[...]

Já estava quase dormindo quando algo estalou em minha mente:

— Sakura, tem algo que preciso saber. — Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela virou apenas a cabeça para me olhar, o cenho franzido.

— O quê?

Sorri e arqueei as sobrancelhas.

— Aquela camisinha na sua meia... você já estava planejando abusar de mim?

Sakura me deu aquele sorriso faceiro, que eu estava aprendendo a adorar.

— Há meses, bebê.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MINI-EXTRA

Não fazia a mínima ideia das horas quando meu celular apitou com várias mensagens, uma atrás da outra. Me mexi devagar para não acordar Sakura e procurei o sacana pela cama. Eu tinha dormido por cima dele.

Desbloqueei a tela apenas para me deparar com pelo menos dez mensagens de Naruto:

**Teme, tou indo na sua casa**

**Preciso de uma carona**

**Teme, inseto, responde**

**Acordaaaa, viado, morreu?**

Essas foram mandadas às sete horas da manhã. Rolei o dedo pela tela seguindo para as mensagens mandadas duas horas depois, e a primeira era uma foto de Sakura e eu dormindo agarradinhos, que parecia ter sido tirada apenas minutos atrás. Estávamos cobertos, apenas com a cabeça para fora.

Mais abaixo começava a putaria:

**Há! Eu sabia que vc gostava de algodão doce**

**Só jogavam né? HAUEAHAUE**

**Kkkkkkjj vou guardar essa foto pra sempre**

**Ah, peguei seu carro emprestado :p**

Com toda minha experiência de GAMER, aprendi a bolar estratégias e saber o momento certo de agir, independente de qual fosse o jogo ou até mesmo o gênero do jogo.

Se eu estava bravo com Naruto? Claro que estava, eu estava puto da vida. Ele era como um MUNDO que deveria ser explorado uma outra hora.

No momento, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era ignorar aquelas mensagens e voltar para o calor do corpo de Sakura. Aproveitar o resto da manhã que ainda tínhamos. Ela era a prioridade.

Afinal, ainda estávamos no primeiro nível de uma longa PARTIDA.


End file.
